Dance with me
by lovelylove2016
Summary: Un bal de Noël. Un cavalier. Une branche de gui. Et un nouvel amour.


**Le couple Gadjeel x Reby est mon couple préféré dans Fairy Tail donc j'ai voulu faire une petite histoire pour ce couple merveilleux j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)**

* * *

 **Dance with me**

Cela faisait déjà trois mois que les cours avait repris au pensionnat de Fairy Tail. Certains étudiaient avec sérieux comme c'était le cas avec Reby McGarden et d'autres qui foutaient le bazar en cours, qui dormaient ou qui séchaient tout comme Gadjeel Redfox. Ces deux élèves étaient éperdument amoureux de l'autre mais ils le niaient et le cachaient. Comme tous les élèves ils n'étaient pas au courant qu'un bal se préparaient jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Une voix grésilla dans les hauts parleurs des couloirs et des classes. C'était la voix du directeur Makarov :

\- Bonjour chère élèves de Fairy Tail. L'hiver vient de commencer et vous avez surement envie d'organiser une soirée sans autorisation comme vous le faites à chaque fois. Alors pour cette année j'ai décidé d'en organiser une. Elle se passera le 24 décembre, le soir du réveillon de Noël. Mais ce ne sera pas n'importe quelle soirée… _il laissa sa phrase en suspend pendant quelques secondes pour faire désirer la suite._ Ce sera un bal et pour pimenté un peu les choses j'ai décidé que ce ne sera pas les garçons qui inviterons les filles mais l'inverse. De plus les garçons seront obligés d'accepter sauf si ils ont déjà été invité.

Les filles exclamèrent leurs joie tandis que les garçons exprimaient leurs mécontentements sur le faites que se seront eux les invités. La journée fut extrêmement mouvementées car les filles ne savaient pas qui invités pour la soirée et elles ne savaient pas non plus comment elles allaient s'habillé. Le soir venu les filles s'étaient réunies dans le foyer après le diner.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte que l'on soit le 24 ! _s'exclama Mirajane_

\- Vous savez déjà qui vous allez inviter ? _demanda Lisanna_

\- Jubia pense inviter Mr. Grey

\- Tu vas inviter Gerald, Erza ? _questionna Lucy_

\- Hein ! euh… je ne sais pas encore. Répondit la rousse en rougissant

\- Si tu veux aller avec lui au bal tu as intérêt à vite l'inviter sinon il aura déjà été invité. _Conseilla Mirajane._ Reby tu vas y aller avec qui toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas

\- Jett et Droy ont l'air de vouloir y aller avec toi. _Décréta Kanna_

\- Jubia as très bien vu la façon dont Gadjeel regardait Reby

\- Ne dite pas de bêtises les filles jamais Gadjeel ne pourrait s'intéresser à moi. _Disa Reby en rougissant_

\- Mais toi tu l'aimes. _Affirma Mirajane_. Au faite tu y avec qui Lucy ?

\- Je vais peut-être demander à Natsu. Et toi Mira ?

\- Avec Luxus

\- Il va falloir que le fasse rapidement toutes les filles lui tourne autour

\- Je vais lui demander ce soir Kanna

Au bout de plusieurs heures elles partirent chacune vers leurs chambres. Reby ne se coucha pas tout de suite après c'être mis en pyjama elle s'installa sur son lit et pris un livre. Elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

 **XXXXXXX**

Le réveille sonna ce qui réveilla Reby. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle prit une douche puis s'habilla d'une petite robe jaune et d'un bandeau qui tenait ses cheveux. Après elle rejoignit ses amis au réfectoire où elle s'assis à coté de Lucy. Mirajane leur appris qu'elle allait aller au bal avec Luxus, tandis que Jubia y allait avec Grey qui avait été contraint d'accepter car personne ne lui avait demander avant.

\- Erza, quand est ce que tu compte demander à Gerald ?

\- Je ne sais pas

\- Tu doit lui demander avant ce soir sinon une autre fille lui aura déjà demander

\- Merci Mira grâce à toi j'ai encore plus la pression

\- Avec plaisir. _Répondit la Blanche en souriant_

Après leur petite discution les garçons arrivèrent. Gadjeel s'installa en face de Reby avant de se servir à manger. Durant tout le petit déjeuner Mirajane n'avait pas arrêté de faire des signes à Erza pour qu'elle invite Gerald au bal de Noël mais celle ci n'en fit rien. Lorsque la première sonnerie retenti, les élèves restants dans le réfectoire sortirent et se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe. Pour la première heure Reby et Gadjeel se retrouvèrent côte à côte alors que Erza et Gerald s'assirent ensemble. En voyant ça Mirajane fit un énorme sourire et elle fit en sorte que Lucy et Natsu se trouvent à la même table. Puis elle alla s'asseoir avec sa soeur. Durant tout le cours Gadjeel jeta des regards à Reby et il copia les réponses sur elle.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu me regardes tout le temps ? _demanda la petite bleue au bout d'un moment_

\- Hein ! euh... pour rien. _mentit t-il en rougissant légèrement_

\- Tu sais si tu me copies essaie de ne pas écrire les phrases exacte essaie de les changer un peut

\- C'est moi ou tu es en train de m'aider à tricher la crevette ! _s'étonna le brun_

\- Je ne t'aide pas je sais très bien que tu vas continuer de me copier et je ne veut pas de problèmes avec les professeurs. _répondit t-elle_. ... et ne m'appelle pas crevette !

\- Pourquoi c'est ce que tu es non ?

\- P-pas du tout... _bredouilla la jeune fille_

Finalement elle se replongea dans son exercice et elle ne le regarda plus. De son côté Gadjeel suivi le conseil de sa camarade et il essaya de changer un peu les phases. Le cours fini les élèves allèrent à leurs casiers afin de prendre leurs affaires de sport avant d'aller vers le gymnase. Les garçons furent les premiers en tenue de sport tandis que les filles étaient un peu plus lentes. Lorsqu'elles furent prêtes elles allèrent sur le terrain. Lors du cours d'EPS les élèves durent courir car le professeur avait décidé de faire de la course d'endurance. A la fin des deux heures ils étaient tous exténués et en particulier les filles. Lors du repas du midi, Erza demanda à Gerald si il voulais bien aller au bal avec elle, ce qu'il accepta. Lucy demanda à Natsu le soir avant d'aller manger et elle eut de la chance car une autre fille avait voulu l'inviter. Malheureusement il dût refuser car il y allait déjà avec la jeune blonde.

 **XXXXXXX**

Les jours passaient et les couples pour la soirée du bal de Noël se formaient peu à peu. Malheureusement Reby n'avait toujours pas de cavalier et elle ne savait pas qui inviter. Même ces deux amis, Jett et Droy, avaient trouvé une cavalière. Finalement le jour fatidique arriva et Reby était extrêmement stressé.

\- Vous savez ce que vous allez mettre ce soir ? _demanda Lucy_

\- Moi c'est tout choisie. _répondit Mirajane_

\- Pareil. _répondirent Lisanna, Erza et Jubia_

\- Je ne pense pas venir. _confia la petite bleue dans un murmure_

Toutes les filles ce tournèrent vers elle.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu ne viendrait pas ? _demanda Lisanna_

\- Je n'ai pas de cavalier ni de robe de bal. _répondit la jeune fille en rougissant_ _honteusement_ _et en baissant la tête_

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Reby on vas t'aider. _Affirma Mirajane_

\- Vraiment ! _Disa Reby en relevant la tête_

\- Évidemment tu crois vraiment qu'on vas t'abandonner alors que tu as un problème !? _Confirma Lucy_

\- Pour commencer qui est ce que tu aimerai inviter ? _questionna Erza_

\- Gadjeel _disa t-elle très doucement_

\- Jubia sais qu'il n'a pas été inviter

La question fut alors rapidement réglé. Alors que Gadjeel était seul devant son casier les amies de Reby la poussèrent pour qu'elle aille lui demander.

\- G-Gadjeel...

\- Mmh

\- J-je... je me demandai si... si tu... _commença t-elle en bredouillant._ ...si tu voulais bien venir avec moi au bal de ce soir

\- ...Ouai ok la crevette je viendrai avec toi

\- Vraiment ! _s'exclama Reby surprise_

\- Bah ouai. T'façon avec la règle qu'a imposé le vieux j'peux pas refuser. Je vient te chercher à vingt heures, ça te vas ?

\- Oui bien sûr

Heureuse Reby rejoignit ses amies pour la suite du programme : acheter une robe de bal. Elle passèrent la journée entière en ville avant de revenir au pensionnat pour se préparer. Elles mirent leur robe et s'aidèrent à se maquiller et se coiffer. A 19h55 les filles laissèrent Reby qui attendait Gadjeel dans sa chambre. Il toqua à la porte de sa chambre pile à 20h. Il était habillé d'un costume et ses cheveux était attachés en un queue de cheval basse. Reby avait un longue robe violet claire au manche trois quart et un bandeau avec des roses retenait ses cheveux. Il l'invita à prendre son bras se qu'elle accepta avant qu'ils ne partent vers la salle de bal. Quand ils arrivèrent ils purent voir la salle; le sol de la salle brillait sous la douce lumière chaleureuse, des tables rondes avec des nappes argentés étaient ornées de branche de houx et de branche de gui, les sapins de Noël avaient des tailles vraiment immenses et aux sommets de chaque abres se trouvaient une étoile qui brillait de mille feu. De la fausse neige recouvrait le sol à des endroits, un buffet était garni avec énormément de nourriture : du foie gras, des huîtres, du caviar, de la dinde, des marrons, des bûches glacés... C'était un repas de roi qu'il y avait pour ce soir de Noël. Reby vit ses amies en train de danser sur la piste de danse. Elle et son cavalier se dirigèrent aussi vers la piste de danse mais ils s'assirent à une table. Puis Gadjeel partit chercher des boissons. Pour l'instant la soirée se passait bien mais ce n'était que le début. Un peu plus tard les amants fut rejoint par leurs amis. Après avoir manger un morceau Gadjeel, Luxus et Gerald invitèrent leurs cavalières respectives. C'était une valse douce et envoûtante. Étant donné que Gadjeel était plus grand que Reby il devait baisser la tête et inversement. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, leurs regards plongea dans celui qu'ils aimaient. Les valses passaient mais les deux amants continuaient toujours de danser.

 **XXXXXXX**

Minuit était passé depuis plusieurs heures. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà allés dormir. Maintenant Reby et Gadjeel marchaient tranquillement dans le parc de Fairy Tail. Gadjeel raccompagna Reby devant la porte sa chambre. Il était sur le palier, quand Reby se mis à rougir violemment.

\- Maintenant c'est sur, tu es vraiment une crevette. _Rigola Gadjeel_

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si il y a une branche de gui au dessus de nous. Il regarda au dessus d'eux et vu la branche de gui.

\- Oui et alors ?

\- La tradition dit que lorsque deux personnes se retrouve sous une branche de gui, ils doivent...

Reby ne put finir sa phrase car Gadjeel venait de posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux et léger comme un papillon. Reby qui avait été surprise ferma doucement les yeux savourant chaques minutes de se baiser. Il fut rompu par manque d'air. Gadjeel s'approcha un peu plus et susurra à l'oreille de la jeune fille :

\- Je t'aime

Puis il la réembrassa, la serrant un peu plus contre lui. Il la fit reculer dans sa chambre et il ferma la porte de son pied. Ils se couchèrent dans le lit et après avoir rompu le baiser une nouvelle fois, Reby posa sa tête contre le torse de son amour. Ils s'endormirent serrer l'un contre l'autre sans avoir oublier de se dire à quel point ils s'aimaient.


End file.
